I Do It Out of Love
by roo17
Summary: Out of the four months they had been dating, this was probably the worst time to say, "I love you." LawLu. AU. ooc.


Out of the four months they had been dating, this was probably the worst time to say, "I love you." LawLu, AU, ooc.

* * *

"Hold still," Law ordered, his expert hands holding a woman's jacket against the bleeding wound. Keeping the pressure there for a few moments, he reached over to the small box he carried everywhere with him; a tiny surgical kit complete with a scalpel, tweezers, needle, thread, bandages, and disinfectant pads. His long fingers landed on the disinfectant pads, opening a pack and removing the jacket to clean the wound. However, his patient had other plans.

"What's that? What're you… Oi! No way!"

Law gave a scowl as his patient attempted to crawl away. "It's just an alcohol pad. I have to clean the wound before I–"

"No! Just– Just skip that part!"

"Knock it off and stay still," Law growled, roughly pulling his patient back over to him. He didn't miss the wince of pain they gave, but at the moment he hardly cared about that. "It'll only sting for a minute–"

"Liar! You said that last time and the stinging lasted for five minutes!"

"It stung for twenty-eight seconds exactly," Law grit, throwing the other person a glare. "Now, if you would let me _continue_…"

"You're not putting that alcohol pad anywhere near my wound!"

"Damn it, Luffy-ya! This is hardly the time and place to start pulling this crap!" Below, Luffy glared right back. In the end, Law gave a frustrated growl and angrily tossed the alcohol pads to the side. He didn't have the time for such a petty argument. "I hope your wound gets infected," he whispered bitterly beneath his breath.

"Just hurry up and get this over with," Luffy grit. "It hurts."

"Well that tends to happen when you get _shot_." He reached for the tweezers and brought them over to the bullet wound in his boyfriend's side. "You're such an idiot."

"How am I an idiot? I took a bullet for you!"

"I didn't _ask_ for you to take a bullet for me! In fact, there wouldn't have even _been_ a bullet if you had kept your mouth shut!"

Off to the side, three masked gunman all glanced at each other. Two of them honestly looked lost, for they certainly hadn't expected this to happen. The third member, however, looked like he was losing his patience. "I can't believe they're arguing right now…" "This is…kinda weird." "I didn't expect this to be a little…humorous…"

The hostages on the other side of the room also looked at each other. A few leaned over and whispered to each other while others openly gawked. "Are they really arguing about this right now?" "How can they be so calm?" "What a time to bicker…!"

"Do you have any idea what Ace and Garp would have done to me if you had died?"

"Do you honestly think Doffy and Corazon would have let me live if you died?" Luffy winced again as he felt the tweezers grab ahold of the bullet lodged in his side. "Ow."

"Hold _still_," Law barked, his concentration solely focused on the job at hand.

"I am holding still, jerk," Luffy mumbled under his breath. However, Law heard the remark, and none too gently pulled the bullet out. "Ahh! You fucking–" A woman quickly covered her daughter's ears at the coarse language, "–asshole!"

"Whoops, my hand slipped."

"Bullshit! Like hell it slipped! You– _get that alcohol pad away from my wound right now!_"

"Quit being such a baby and _deal with it!_" Law yelled right back, trying to holding down Luffy's arms. But the younger teen would have none of it, and he continually pushed Law's hand away from his wound. "Luffy-ya, just let me clean it or it'll get infected!"

"It won't get infected!"

"It _will_, bullets aren't the cleanest things in the world, you know! Nor is the bank's floor!"

"Would you just _stop_ waving that pad around and just bandage my wound already?!"

"I'm trying to clean it because I don't want your wound to get infected and cause you more pain!"

"I don't care if it gets–"

"I'm only doing this because I love you, damn it! Now let me clean it!" Suddenly, both Luffy and Law stilled. The bank room fell into silence for the first time in seven minutes. The bank robbers and hostages all grew quiet, sorta curious to see what would happen or what would be said next.

"…You love me?"

"Of course I do," Law snapped, though it didn't hold any bite to it. Really, he thought his boyfriend would have known that small fact, but apparently he really was an idiot if he hadn't seen all the evidence. A small smile slipped onto Luffy's face.

"I love you, t–" Stinging suddenly cut off Luffy's words, and he gave a gasp at the sudden pain that lasted for a mere fifteen seconds, causing his breath to momentarily hitch. "Law!" he hissed. "You fucking _bastard!_ I said no alcohol pad!"

"I do believe a doctor knows what's best for his patient."

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe when we get home," Law purred suddenly, causing a blush to form on Luffy's cheeks as the surgeon bandaged the disinfected wound.

"Y-You–"

"I can't take this anymore," one robber said, shoving his gun into his accomplice's hand. "I'm out of here."

"Huh? Wait, Dale! You can't just–!"

"I quit!"

"But what about the plan?!"

"Fuck the plan! I am _not_ standing around to watch any more of this idiotic crap! We weren't gonna get out of here anyway!"

"Then let me come with you!" The second robber suddenly ditched his parter, giving him his gun and going over to Dale's side.

"Jim! You can't just leave me! Jim! Ah, this is complete bullshit, man!" The last robber dumped all the guns onto the floor and followed his the other two outside where they were promptly arrested. The hostages, for the most part, you happy and ecstatic to be free, but also quite perplexed that their heroes were not, in fact, the police, but the two idiots arguing on the other side of the room.

"Don't you _dare_ call me a panda again, Luffy-ya, or so help me I will dump a whole bottle of whiskey onto your wound the moment we get out of here."

Luffy openly gasped, his eyes wide. "You wouldn't dare…"

Law held back a smirk. "Oh, I _would._"

"I'm going to call your bluff, and I'm gonna call you pan–"

"You finish that word, and I rip your straw hat apart."

"…"

"…"

"…You did _not_ just threaten my hat."

"Oh, I did."

"…Motherfucker…"

Luckily, before things could turn violent between the two lovers, the police and paramedics came in. As they got Luffy onto gurney and over to an ambulance, Law held his boyfriend's hand; rubbing small circles lovingly on the back of it. "Hey, Law?" The surgeon let out a quiet hum. "Did you really mean it? That you love me?"

"Of course I did," he answered, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the teen's lips.

"Oh, and Law?"

"Yes, Luffy-ya?"

"…If you ever put another alcohol pad on a wound without my permission, I'll rip your arms off."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"You know, you can be a real condescending ass when you want to be."

"And you can be the biggest pain in the ass. It about evens out."

"Whatever," the younger mumbled. "Anyway, before we were interrupted by bank robbers and all that, I wanted to ask if maybe we could go to the movies next week."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good! It's my treat this time, 'kay?"

Law gave a small smile. "Alright. I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

Luffy frowned. "You're not riding with me?"

"If I ride with you, how ever will I be able to sneak meat into the hospital?" Luffy's mouth watered and his eyes widened at the promise of meat. Law leaned down and kissed him once more, running his hand through the male's hair. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"'kay. Love you, Torao!"

"I love you, too, Mugiwara-ya."

* * *

_A/N: ARADKGA;KDGA;DJKGAKDJA;DKFJA I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. LASJDFAKGJA;GJE Well. __Good news is I'm finally in a good mood. Bad news, I didn't put much effort into this (as you can tell.) Eh. __But yeah. I wrote this up kinda quick. It's bad, don't care, I'll edit it later...if I remember to. And also I can see Luffy being afraid of having a wound cleaned (I don't ever clean mine, just wash with water XD), and Law taking the opportunity to clean the wound when Luffy is saying 'I love you'. So yeah. Off to try to write the next chapter of Memory Trap! ^^;_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
